Comment peuton aimer quelqu'un à ce point là ?
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: je pense que tout est dans le titre, je ne vois pas ce que je peux dire d'autre. Totalement guimauve je préviens, je suis d'humeur joyeuse alors je l'écris review please


Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un à ce point là ?

C'est une question que je me pose depuis cinq ans. Je suis amoureux d'un homme alors que je me croyais hétéro. Mais je ne changerais pas de vie, jamais quoiqu'on me propose, je n'ai jamais douté de mon amour pour lui et je sais qu'il ne doute pas de son amour pour moi.

Cet homme que j'ai dragué dès le premier jour afin d'entrer dans l'organisation, un mensonge, il l'a sut bien plus tard. Mais je lui mentais tout comme je me mentais à moi-même. Ces flirts incessant, ces regards échangés, ces frôlement auxquels je faisait semblant de ne pas prêter attention. Tout ça, à déclenché cet amour pour cet homme. Je l'aime tant. Cet homme qui m'a fait découvrir tant de chose, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Juste après m'avoir fait souffrir. J'ai cru mourir de douleur à chaque secondes pendant une courte période de ma vie. Je voulais que cela cesse, me débarrasser de cette peine et de ces douleurs, en finir. Mais je ne pouvais pas, car il était là. Il m'en voulait mais il ne m'a pas abandonné. Il passait me voir à mon appartement et m'apporter de quoi diner. Il veillait à ce que je mange et même si je n'avais pas envie de le voir ni de lui obéir, je le faisais. Pour lui. Il lui ai même arrivé de me prendre dans ses bras quand j'allais trop mal. Il me serrait contre lui et je me sentait rassuré, mon cœur ne souffrait plus. Je revivais.

Et puis j'ai commencé à aller à la fois mieux et pire. Mieux car je ne repensais plus à cette femme qu'il m'avait forcé à éliminer, Lisa, je l'ai aimé, mais pas comme je l'aime lui. Je me sentais de mieux en mieux, parfois je souriais, mais seulement en sa présence. Et je me sentais mal aussi, car comme j'allais mieux, il prenait moins soin de moi. Il s'éloignait, ne venait plus me voir dans mon appartement. Je me sentais si seul, sans lui. Et je sais que lui aussi. Il m'évitait et une fois je l'ai même vu essuyer une larme qu'il venait de verser en regardant vers moi.

Et puis un jour je n'y tenais plus, je ne pouvais plus rester comme ça, dans mon coin en sachant que je l'aimais et qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Enfin c'est-ce que je croyais.

Il était près de deux heures du matin quand j'ai quitté mon appartement afin d'aller le retrouver au Hub. Quand je suis arrivé, je l'ai cherché, dans sa chambre, dans les voutes, partout. Mais il n'était pas là. J'ai été déçu, mais il ne savait pas que je viendrais alors je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. J'allais repartir quand il est arrivé, devant moi, avec son manteau sous le bras, qu'il venait sans doute d'enlever.

Ensuite je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, il est venu vers moi et il m'a embrassé, comme ça sans raison. Je ne l'ai pas repoussé, comment aurais-je pu ? Je l'aimais déjà tellement. J'ai répondu à son baiser, la première fois que j'embrassais un homme, et dieu ce que c'était bon, agréable. Je l'ai entouré de mes bras pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi. On a continué de s'embrasser jusque dans sa chambre où nous avons fais l'amour pour la première fois. J'ai cru que ce serait du sexe, brutal et dans le feu de la passion, mais c'était tout l'inverse. Il a été tendre, doux, et passionné.

Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain, j'ai gardé les yeux clos pendant un moment, je ne sais plus combien de temps exactement. J'avais peur de les ouvrir et de voir que j'étais dans mon lit, chez moi, sans lui. Mais comme si il lisait dans mes pensés il s'est approché de moi et m'a serré tout contre lui. J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu qu'il souriait. Le premier plus beau matin de vie, et loin d'être le dernier.

On a vécu en cachette, si je puis dire, durant trois mois, cette relation qui n'était pas que du sexe. Loin de là. J'étais heureux. Je l'aimais et lui aussi, il me le disait rarement mais quand il le faisait je sais que c'était sincère.

Et puis il est parti, comme ça. Mon cœur à explosé en mille morceaux, enfin c'est l'impression que j'ai eu. Quand il m'a quitté j'ai souffert encore plus qu'après la mort de Lisa, je ne supportais plus de rentrer chez moi et de savoir qu'il ne viendrait pas m'y rejoindre, qu'il ne me prendrait pas dans ses bras. Je passais mes nuits au Hub, dans sa chambre, incapable de trouver le sommeil ailleurs. J'étais perdu, les autres pensaient qu'il ne reviendrait pas moi je gardais espoir, je savait qu'il reviendrait, pour moi. Enfin j'espérais que ce soit pour moi.

J'ai encore voulu mourir. Mais encore une fois, je n'ai pas pu, car je savais au plus profond de moi qu'il allait revenir. Et puis il est revenu. Comme ça, de la même manière dont il avait disparu. Mais ce n'était plus pareil en tout cas au début. Il avait du mal à se remettre de quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas me parler. Les autres ne s'en rendaient pas compte mais moi oui. Il souffrait et il ne voulait pas m'en parler. Alors un soir je suis resté au Hub, il avait beau me dire de rentrer, je ne le faisais pas. Le rendez vous qu'on avait eu avait été super mais c'était une façade de sa part et je voulais savoir pourquoi.

Je suis descendu dansa sa chambre, il était allongés, je me suis couché et il s'est rapproché de moi tout naturellement. Il m'a serré contre lui. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, la première fois depuis son retour. Je lui ai demandé de tout me dire, il avait besoin de parler. Il est resté un moment dans le silence, j'ai cru qu'il s'était endormi, il avait besoin de dormir. Mais au bout d'un moment il m'a tout raconté. Il pleurait et je pleurais avec lui. Je n'aurais pas imaginer qu'il ai du endurer toutes ces souffrances. Il s'est calmé bien plus tard. Je lui ai dit que j'allais partir, pour qu'il puisse se reprendre tranquillement. Mais il m'a encore plus serré contre lui en me suppliant presque de ne pas l'abandonner.

Alors je suis resté, cette nuit là et toutes les autres qui ont suivis. Il a finalement réussi à passer ce cap. Il est redevenu le Jack Harkness que j'aime tant.

Notre vie est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille, mais tout ce qu'on a vécu nous a conduit là où on en est. Il m'a demandé de venir vivre avec moi, surpris je n'ai pas ou refusé, je ne le voulais pas non plus. Vivre avec lui, avec l'homme que j'aime, c'était mon rêve. Et maintenant c'est la cas. Nous sommes si heureux, dans notre appartement, tout les deux avec notre petit ange.

Quand Jack m'a dit qu'il attendait un enfant, j'ai eu du mal à y croire, j'étais au courant de sa particularité depuis un moment. Mais je ne m'étais jamais attendu à devenir père. On en avait jamais discuté. Mais ni lui ni moi ne pouvions nous résoudre à le perdre. Alors on a accepté, on allait avoir un bébé.

Les mois de grossesses ont été à la fois magnifique et horrible. Enfin façon de parler. Jack avait des envies des plus délirantes. Comme la fois où il m'a réveillé à trois heure du matin pour me demander si on avait des sushis. Bien évidement on en avait pas, voyant qu'il en avait vraiment envie, je l'ai embrassé et je suis allé en chercher. En revenant, il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a remercié. Ses sautes d'humeurs ne me visaient jamais, par contre Gwen en faisait les frais. La pauvre. Il l'engueulait même quand elle n'avait rien fait.

Mais je l'aimais mon homme, ainsi que ce petit être qui grandissait en lui. La naissance a été très mouvementé, plus qu'on ne l'avais imaginé. Il restait un mois avant terme, mais le bébé ne le voyait pas comme ça. Jack s'est senti très mal d'un coup. Il a dit que le bébé avait un problème. On était pas au Hub et on ne pouvais pas aller à l'hôpital. J'ai appelé Owen pour le prévenir, mais il arriverait trop tard.

Jack m'a dit qu'il fallait que je le sorte de son ventre. Je ne voulais pas vraiment éventrer mon amour, mais je sais que je n'avais pas le choix. Je l'ai donc fais, en faisant très attention. J'ai versé des larmes de joie quand je l'ai sortie, notre petite fille. Jack a tenu bon, il n'est pas mort en la mettant au monde, il a souffert, je le voyais sur son visage, mais il ne voulait pas mourir le jour de sa naissance. Alors il a tenu, les blessures se sont refermé, et il a pu la tenir dans ses bras. Il a pleuré, de joie, et moi aussi. Elle était parfaite.

Après m'être demandé comment je pouvais aimé un homme à ce point, je me demandais comment je pouvais aimer un petit être aussi fort.

Sa naissance remonte à trois ans jour pour jour. Trois année de bonheur ensemble. Je suis dans la cuisine, enfin sur le pas de la porte. Jack vient de lui préparer son petit déjeuner. Elle avale ses céréales en regardant son émission du matin. Ma petite Rose, avec ses cheveux châtains, ses yeux bleus. Elle ressemble à Jack. On a un programme chargé aujourd'hui, Zoo, parc d'attraction et visite au Hub pour avoirs ses cadeaux. Elle ressemble à un petit ange dans sa chemisette rose en dessous de sa robe bleue claire. Jack s'approche de moi.

- Tu vas bien ?

Je lui souris, il est inquiet.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste repensé à tout ce qu'on a vécu depuis notre rencontre.

- Ça a du t'en faire des souvenirs.

- Oui, et tous merveilleux.

Il me serre dans ses bras et m'embrasse tendrement. Je l'aime tant. Sans lui je ne pourrais plus vivre, tout comme sans notre petite Rose. C'est Jack qui a choisit le prénom, en plus d'être le prénom d'une de ses meilleures amies, c'était aussi le prénom de sa mère. Et puis c'est un joli prénom, il lui va comme un gant.

- Je t'aime Jack.

- Je sais, je t'aime aussi.

Il me le dit plus souvent maintenant, et à chaque fois qu'il me le dit je vois des étincelles dans ses yeux. Je suis heureux avec lui, et je ne changerais de vie pour rien au monde.

Mais je me demande toujours autant.

Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un à ce point là ?

**Voilà, c'est ma version des choses, enfin l'une d'elle seulement^^**

**j'espère que ça vous a plus^^**

**review grandement apprécié^^**


End file.
